Miss Black
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: She was a phoenix, a golden phoenix but she was also Harry's sister.
1. I Beginning

**I. B** **eginning**

 **31.7.1979.**

 _ **A child will be born**_ _ **with the eyes of the death.**_

 _ **The child will have the true power,**_

 _ **That was never seen before**_

 _ **The child will be born as the last day of the seventh month dies**_

 _ **The one marked by hate**_

 _ **Will defeat those deserving of such fate.**_

 **31.7.1980.**

Ok, now we find ourselves at the beginning of our story. There was a house in Godric's Hollow, and in it lived a family, to be precise, The Potter Family. It consisted of four members: Dorea and Harold Potter, heads of The Potter Family and their son, James Potter and his wife Lily.

On the thirty-first of July in the year 1980, they were having a lunch with their friend, Sirius Black. It was just after two, when a shout came from kitchen where Lily was washing dishes: „James! It's time!" After that it was all a blur. The two men ran into the room and took Lily to the hospital.

"Come on, one more push, dearie", said an elderly looking healer. And indeed, with the last push a little boy was born. Not even a minute later healer shouted: „I see one more head!" That evening at 11:30 pm, a boy named Harry James Potter, and his 20 minutes younger sister, Kelly Lillian Potter, were born. The boys godparents were Frank and Alice Longbottom and Kelly's were Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black.

 **15.2. 1981.**

James got a call from an old family friend, Albus Dumbledore. He was famous for defeating Grindewald. He was an icon for all things light, a leader. When James got to Hogwarts he saw Albus who had a troubled look. No greetings were exchanged and Dumbledore started speaking immediately: „James, you and your family must go into hiding. A prophecy was told about one that will defeat The Dark Lord. But at the same time, we have a problem. The prophecy is unprecise, so no one is sure if it will be a boy or a girl." Without further questioning James accepted that his family needs to go into hiding.

 **31.5. 1981.**

The Potter family plus two Blacks and one McGonagall entered Gringotts for reading of Dorea's and Harold's Potter last will and statement.

" _I, Dorea Potter nee Black, leave all of my belongings to my grandson, Harry James Potter. In the sane state of mind I ask of my aunt, Walburga Black, that she accepts Sirius Black back into the family. If she feels he is too immature to have the full access to the Black Family Valuts, I allow her to prevent him from using the resources stored there._

 _Singed: Dorea Potter nee Black_

 _Witness number one: Harold Samuel Potter_

 _Witness number two: Augusta Longbottom_

 _Goblin in charge: Grimberg, Head of Potter accounts."_

" _I, Harold Samuel Potter, leave valuts 100, 101 and 103 to my son, James Harold Potter. To my longtime friend, Minerva Marie McGonagall, I leave The Bridge house in France because I know hers late brother Malcolm loved it so much. To my granddaughter, Kelly Lillian Potter, I leave everything else that is considered mine._

 _Singed: Harold Samuel Potter_

 _Witness number one:_ _Dorea Potter nee Black_

 _Witness number two: Augusta Longbottom_

 _Goblin in charge: Grimberg, Head of Potter accounts."_

What was left of the Potter family became disturbed with many thoughts. James was thinking about how little was left to him and how it wasn't fair that his daughter was now wealthier than him. Lily thought about many different things, mainly about her marriage. She didn't want to take care of two brats and thought she was above it. One of the brats named Harry was thinking how it wasn't fair that he wasn't getting all of the attention.

Young Kelly was a bright child since she was born. She could understand every little thing that happened around her. She saw everything differently than others, but to her it was normal. One of the things she saw and noticed was that while her mother was bathing Harry with attention, she was left aside and never taken care of. She wasn't about to complain because she thought that it was all a game; a game about how many things she will be able to notice.

While The Potter seniors were busy with Harry, Kelly's godfather was plotting how else he could help her. He came regularly to play with her. He even talked to Minerva about it. They have agreed that the best thing they could do was to wait. They would wait for right moment when they could save their little innocent goddaughter.

Inside a house in London, Walburga Black was thinking about her niece, Dorea. She remembered with fondness the moments she spent with her. While many may think she was heartless, she was not.

Walburga went to a cupboard and took out a Pensive. She took one memory out of her head with her wand and plunged into it.

 _It was a cold night and raised voices could be heard from Grimmauld Place number twelve. She could feel it while she was walking around her own memory. She went through the wall and watched what exactly happened the night Sirius was thrown out of the family._

" _I won't join that monster father. I'd rather die than join him", shouted a much younger Sirius._

" _You will! I am your father and I decide. My decision is final", said angered Orion._

" _I. Will. Not.", shouted Sirius as a finality and stormed out of the house. Angered Orion turned towards his wife and said: "You must have somehow poisoned him. If you value both his and yours life, you will burn his name on the tapestry, right now." With a wish to save both her and her son she hurried towards the room with the tapestry. She raised her wand and shakily pointed it at her son's image and said: "Uro." It was a special variation of Incendio, the fire spell. It was controlled and would only destroy what was intended for._

Walburga exited the memory and fell on the floor crying. She could finally reconnect with her son. Dorea gave her that chance and she would be a fool not to grab it with both hands. That same evening Walburga went to the tapestry room and returned her son. She said in a soft but firm voice while having her wand pointed at it: "Quod est conbusit, reparo."

Sirius woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air. He felt more powerful, he felt complete. Soon after that Sirius made a move towards his mother. There was a lot of crying but from that night they met again Sirius and Walburga enjoyed each other's company without any grief between them. They were happy for now, but a mere month and a half later their lives will be sent into whirlwind.


	2. II Timeless People and deals

**A/N:** **You can thank my sister who is a wonderful beta reader.**

 **II. Timeless People and deals**

 **31.9. 1981.**

It was late at night and James was asleep, Lily made sure of it. She dosed him with powerful sleeping potion. She was not satisfied with her life. As she got up to look at the book she has bought in the Knocturn Alley in her seventh year, and has had it hidden ever since, a baby started crying. She wouldn't have bothered if it was that wretched girl, but it was her son Harry. After a bit of carrying around he calmed down.

She went to a loose board in attic, her special hiding place that she warded against anyone but her, and took it out. The book was about Cursed Phoenixes, also known as The Timeless People. The book's title was: _All the magic comes with the price._ They were neither light nor dark. The Cursed Phoenixes were mostly forgotten. They could use almost any kind of magic to accomplish deals they made with humans, but they couldn't revive the dead. Many people, when they hear about Phoenixes, think only about saving tears. They were more than that. They were considered royalty among all magical creatures. Often, while making deals, people forgot to think and got carried away by the power a deal can grant them. One of the wisest witches, Rowena Ravenclaw, fell to that lure.

Lilly carefully went over the index of the book. She was looking for the ritual of calling the Phoenix forth. It was on the last page and she looked at the instructions carefully and said:

"Phoenix without time, come to me and make a deal with me. I call with no remorse, for I am not happy with what I have and I ask for more."

As she ended saying the words, in front of her appeared The Cursed Phoenix. It was magnificent. At first she couldn't say what color was it but then it became colored with her favorite color - red. Suddenly it took the form of a human, a woman to be precise and said: "State your wish carefully and I shall consider it."

"I want my child to defeat that monster, Voldemort, and for myself to become famous. I also wish to get rid of my daughter and for this to not be mentioned to anyone", Lilly said without too much thinking.

"I will do it, for a price. Your child will defeat him and you will be rid of your daughter. The secrecy you shall also have, but your son shall wear a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. For your wishes to be completed you will need to do a combination of Love Magic and its counterpart Hate Magic." Lily nodded her head to show her understanding. After seeing it Phoenix continued: "You will say the words that are on this paper while you look at your children, but remember I will fulfill everything after one month passes from the day we made the deal."

They went to the children's bedroom and entered. Lily unfolded the letter and started saying the words: "I, Lily Potter, swear by my magic and to Phoenixes that I feel nothing but hate towards Kelly Potter. I, Lily Potter, also swear by my magic and to Phoenixes that I feel only love towards Harry Potter. With these words, let my wishes come true." With the words spoken, Phoenix disappeared with a white flash.

Unknown to both Phoenixes and Lilly a golden Phoenix tattoo appeared on Kelly's shoulder. It showed to all the magical creatures that she has the power to rightfully rule them. She became protected by power of The Main Phoenix. She became the first golden phoenix after Godric Griffyndor.

 **31.10. 1981.**

It was dinner time when it started to rain and Lilly heard every little sound. Suddenly a bang resonated through the house. Lilly acted as if she didn't know what was happening and ran to the door. She saw Voldemort cast a Stupefy at her husband. Not long after that, she was hit by the same spell and she crumbled to the floor.

Lord Voldemort continued into the house, not looking back and went towards the children's room. He walked into the room and saw two children in a crib. One was a little boy with black unruly hair and dark green eyes. The other was a girl with black wavy hair and startling vibrant green eyes. He raised his wand and was just about to shout the curse of death when a woman came out of nowhere. She stood protectively in front of the crib. For one moment filled with tension there was silence. Then the woman whispered: "So, we meet again, Tom. I must say that I expected better from Salazar's line. You went back on your word. Pity, you could have could have done so much better. I gave you a way to gain immortality, and you did it, but you didn't pay for it. You went back on your word. Cast the spell if you dare! Cast it at me, the only one truly immortal here!" She said it without knowing how wrong she was. With everything he possessed Voldemort cast the spell. Green light of the death curse flew forward and a duel started, but a Dark Phoenix made a deal with Voldemort so he started overpowering her. She couldn't do anything to him. Just as she was losing hope a Phoenix' thrill rang through the air and a golden bolt struck Voldemort and killed him. His body crumbled to floor and stayed there. Unknown to anyone at the same time in five different locations inhuman screaming was heard.

Phoenix slowly turned around to see the phoenix that saved her life. What she saw was a sight to behold - golden Phoenix that suddenly changed into a girl, the same girl whom her own mother refused. Phoenix took the child, and just as they disappeared, Potter seniors entered the room. The child was taken to the Cursed Council.

Odena the Phoenix called emergency meeting. She knew that the young girl she held in her arms was their saviour. The little girl was bound by secrecy, so they will have the possibility of saving her. Their new queen was here and they would be fools not to use it. It was decided that her name won't be changed, so they could send a message, and that she will be given to her godfather. Her godfather knew her secret but only because he was of the Black Family which was known for giving shelters to the Cursed ones.


	3. III The Blacks

**III. The Blacks**

Kelly didn't know that she was a future queen. They kept it from her because they wanted her to have a normal childhood. After nine years of living with Blacks in isolation with only Odena visiting, little Kelly will meet the Black Family by blood in all its glory. It consisted unfortunately of only three Black sisters - everyone else was killed in the previous two wars.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was a fine woman. She was a lawyer and the only Black daughter to marry for love and not be cast out of the family. Probably that had something to do with her father, who loved her dearly and has fought for her. She married Ted Tonks when she was twenty years old. Around five years later, a miracle was born to them, a daughter named Nymphadora Lea Tonks. Andromeda was a witch that was neither dark nor light. She was grey and she planned to stay grey till the time she died. Little did she know that she will need to make a decision soon.

"Good evening Aunt Walburga, Sirius." Andromeda said politely.

"Good evening Madam Tonks." Kelly said neutrally from the staircases above and promptly disappeared from sight. It was a condition she made. She wouldn't prank anyone but she could creep them out by shoving up and disappearing in matter of few seconds.

Accidentally the three sisters arrived in the order they were born. So the next daughter would be the second daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, younger of the three Black sisters arrived. She was married at the age of eighteen. She made many mistakes because of her husband Rudolphus Lestrange. Her marriage was arranged because she wasn't a perfect pureblood daughter like Narcissa and her father died by that time. She learned early that she cannot have fun like her cousins, Sirius and Regulus. She stayed out of Azkaban only because it was proved that she was under the marriage spell. The marriage spell made the bride dependent on their husband. Bride would need to please her husband in any way he sees fit.

"Good evening Auntie, Paddy." Bellatrix greeted them with a smile. After a long time she was happy. And again from above a female voice could be heard, this time soft and barely heard.

"Good evening Mrs. Lestrange."

And she disappeared as fast as she came. Bella will never admit that she didn't even notice her arriving or leaving but it was how it was.

Not even an hour later the youngest daughter arrived.

Narcissa Malfoy was an ideal pureblood wife example. She lived in a manor and had seemingly perfect life. She had money, name, husband and a beautiful son, smiled politely when needed but she wasn't content. She wanted more and more. If there was a ball, she had to have a new dress. If you asked Sirius about her, you would find that she was the least liked sister of the three.

"Good evening." She said with no emotion.

From above you could hear something that only Kelly could say in a threatening manner:

"It is a good evening Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa continued towards receiving room while Sirius and Walburga waited for Kelly to come down to introduce herself without creepiness. Kelly didn't care much for this gathering. She was thinking more about the ball that Bella decided to throw tomorrow without even meeting her. Finally Walburga and Kelly entered the room. Kelly decided not to speak much, and participated only in small talk.

"Madam Tonks, I am pleased that you could make it."

"Drop the formal talking, and call me Andy. You don't need to act adult with me. For Merlin's shake you are only ten."

"Thank you Andy, and if it is so, you can call me Kelly, like dad." Kelly said with a big smile.

"Well then, Kelly, what is it with all the drama? I mean, no offence intended, why did you scare Bella like that?"

"Because that is all the fun I get from this gathering." said Kelly with a smirk.

They talked about nothing for a few minutes and then it was time for a dinner. Their house elf, Kreacher, has overworked himself in Kelly's opinion. He made a three course dinner, and all were her favorites. Not that she would tell that to Grandma.

After dinner she talked for a bit with Mrs. Malfoy, but she was not as easy going as Andy.

"I am pleased that you could make it Mrs. Malfoy. You look so lovely in that dress." Said Kelly with the fakest smile someone could make.

"Do not flatter me Miss. Black, it will get you nowhere. You are probably not as pleased as me that I could make it", said Narcissa pompously.

After that Kelly finished conversation as fast as she could without ruining the picture of a polite girl.

Narcissa and Andromeda left an hour later while Bella remained since she was staying for the night. After they left, Kelly was too tired for anything and went to sleep (after excusing herself, of course). She took a bath and collapsed on her bed. That night she dreamed.

 _She was floating in the air, looking at a house. She flew a little closer and saw a blonde girl walking in a garden. She had beautiful blue eyes and a dreamy expression. She turned and looked at something in Kelly's direction. Suddenly the image changed and Kelly saw two red phoenixes perched on the tree. She looked at them and it seemed like she could see contours of humans behind them. All of sudden everything went black._

Kelly woke up drenched in sweat. She looked at the clock at her bedside table and saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning. Naturally she went back to sleep. She went back to sleep hoping that this time it would be peaceful. It wasn't. She dreamed again but with different scenery.

 _She was standing in a forest and she heard voices singing just behind the corner. They were magnificent. She felt so warm listening to them. Suddenly, the voices started disappearing. She ran in hopes of finding out who was singing and where they were, but nothing. She ran and ran, branches around her were breaking and she stilled for a minute and heard howling behind her. Then she turned around and saw wolf circling around her. The wolf jumped and…_

She woke up again. It was eight in the morning, so she went into the kitchen to search for something to eat. While she ate, she thought about her dreams and what they could be. Half an hour later Sirius came downstairs and soon she forgot about everything.


	4. IV Diagon Alley

A/N: **I would be a very happy writer if you leave a review. I will appreciate positive and negative criticism.**

 **IV. Diagon Alley**

It was summer and Kelly was very excited. She would finally go to Hogwarts, on her birthday she woke up to sound of a barn owl knocking at her window. Kelly opened the window and took the letter. She read it carefully.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _(Order of Merlin First class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss. Potter-Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Students are allowed to bring any pet as long as they can control it and as long they don't procreate._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress.**_

After she read the letter Kelly hurried to find Sirius. Upon finding him she nagged him until he agreed to go to the Diagon Alley the same day.

They got ready and went to the Alley. The first stop was Gringotts. They entered the bank and a goblin closest to them bowed. Kelly didn't know why it was but she thought it was because of her father or some such rot. She found out that the goblins name was Griphook.

The next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There she bought standard Hogwarts robes and a beautiful green dress. She also made her father buy a black cloak. She had him bought it even if hr had an aversion to black cloaks.

Flourish & Blotts was next. She bought her Hogwarts books plus some more potions reading material. She heard about Snape being grouchy by Andy's description and downright evil by her father's.

The next but not less important was Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. There, she bought parchment and many other things that she thought could be useful. That was when they ran into blonde Malfoy family.

"Isn't this my cousin with his daughter?" Narcissa said with a sneer.

With a nasty look towards his wife Lucius said: "I apologise for my wife's behaviour. Be certain that it will not happen again." Sirius thought it all funny but Kelly replied: "It's okay uncle Lucius. Why don't you and Draco join my father and I in shopping? We have wands, potion ingredients, prank items and a pet left to get."

"Can we father," asked Draco full of hope. He met Kelly a year ago after his mother went to France.

"I think that that is a wonderful idea" said Lucius. After that little exchange they continued with shopping. Their next first stop was Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Since both Draco and Kelly loved potions, which they got tutored in, the bill was enormous. Lucius paid for books that were for school while Sirius paid for the extra books. Next they went to get prank items. That bill too was enormous so Kelly and Draco had to use every ounce of power they had over their fathers for it. Next it was wands.

They entered Ollivander's. Seemingly it was empty but Kelly could feel the magic buzzing around her. Suddenly a swoosh was heard and ladder with an elderly looking man entered the room.

"Ah, Miss. Potter-Black, I have been waiting for you," it was as if time stopped as Kelly looked into Ollivander's eyes.

 _/It was dark and screams could be heard. A woman's screams. There stood a boy who was watching his mother being tortured. As if knowing Kelly was standing there, the woman turned to the left and looked at her. Then she said: "A golden child will be born at the time of darkness. She will end our pains. She will make us glorious again." And with that the woman died./_

Kelly was again standing in the shop but it seemed as if not one person noticed what happened.

"So who will go first," asked Ollivander. Hearing no answer he continued. "Why don't you go first Mr. Malfoy?" Few wands flew forward and Draco tried them. Neither of the wands choose him. He tried around twenty wands when a flash went around the room.

"Magnificent. That wand is thirteen inches long made of pine and dragon heartstring. It is one of more complex wands, may it serve you well," said Ollivander. Hesitantly Kelly stepped forward. She stood in front of Ollivander and he looked her over and circled her while murmuring about something. He gave her wand after wand and the pile on the floor only got bigger. After an hour and a half Ollivander said: "It seems that there is no right wand for you, here, my dear. You've tried every wand in my shop and none has shown any interest in you. I'm afraid that you will have to go to my friends shop. You can get to him through goblins. Her name is Odena Avalorian." They left the shop and continued further even tough Kelly gat a bad feeling as they left the wand shop.

The next place Malfoys and Blacks visited was Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was a dimly lit shop which, according to the sign, sells tawny, screech, barn, brown, and snowy owls. This shop also sells owl related products and treats. Inside Malfoys bought three more white owls while Blacks took three more black owls. They would gift them to the school as they did every year.

Since neither Draco nor Kelly was happy with having only owls. They went to Magical Menagerie so that they could find their future pets. There both went their own way. Draco went to look at the cats while Kelly was a little confused. She could here every animal whispering, calling her. Kelly could also feel magic coming from them. She walked around a little when she saw it. It was beautiful. It was a blue egg and she could feel ice coming from it. Under the egg was written.

 _Specie: Cornish blue pixie aka Iced pixie_

 _Age: Not hatched_

 _Status: Free; not bonded_

Kelly turned around to find her dad. After she found him she dragged him over to the pixie. She looked at him with such a cute face that he listened and bought it for her knowing that he would probably regret it later.

Later, when they came back home, Kelly went to get ready for bed while Sirius wrote a letter for Odena. That night Kelly fell asleep in deep thought. Even though she was very tired Kelly dreamed again.

 _/ It was very dark she couldn't see anything. Suddenly with a flash a woman appeared. She had black wavy hair and cold blue eyes. She turned towards her and said: "The time shall come when you will need to wake Golden one. I am Mirami. Soon I will be joined by my two sisters. Even though you are very young you will have to get The training. Now it's time to wake Golden one." She disappeared with a flash and it was dark again. /_


	5. V The Wand

**V. The** **Wand**

The next morning at the breakfast a white owl swooped down on the breakfast table. The owl was magnificent. There was a letter attached to it. Sirius took it and read aloud once he saw from who it was.

 _Sirius it is good to hear from you. Since little Kelly needs a wand made by me you will find that this letter is a portkey. At exactly ten o'clock this very same morning it will activate. Unfortunately the portkey can bring only one person. It will bring her exactly to my rooms in which I make wands. Till the next time_

 _Odena the Phoenix._

Looking at the old clock Kelly jumped to get ready when she saw that it was nine and a half. While she was readying herself she thought about her dreams. She also thought back to times when Odena came to their home and she and Sirius whispered something while looking at her. She decided to next time she dreamed again to question the three that would be giving her training.

At exactly ten Kelly departed with a portkey and was brought to Odena.

"Welcome Kelly." Greeted Odena with a smile. Kelly just smiled because she was a little bit dizzy from portkey. "So, why don't we start?"

"Sure, but what do I need to do. I have never heard of custom made wands."

"Well, first you will go over three different cases that contain wood. With that you will narrow it down to either only magical, only muggle or both kinds of trees. I will stop here with explanations so that you don't get confused."

"Okay, but I don't understand what kind of trees will be those."

"Well you have trees that can only be grown by wizards. Then you have trees that will wither if grown in presence of too much magic. And the last can grow with or without magic."

The three cases were on the floor and Kelly went too each. She felt the most pull towards the one in the middle.

"Okay, so you got those that are neither magical or muggle. Now, you will go over these samples of the wood. Those that float are compatible with your core." Odena said that pointing towards a table that appeared out of nowhere behind Kelly. Without saying anything Kelly went towards the table and started from left. She passed around ten samples before first one flew into the air. By the end of the table only one more flew into the air.

"The first one is acacia. It is a very unusual wand wood and sometimes it will withhold its best effects from all but those most gifted. This wood is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament."

"If it is that temperamental how will I wield it?"

"You will. It wouldn't have chosen you otherwise." Odena said with a smile and continued. "Your next wand wood is cedar. Whenever I met one who carried a cedar wand, I found strength of character and sharp mind. My friend, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, 'You will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I can certainly agree: when the cedar wand finds its perfect home there is perspicacity and perception. I can say that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond of. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them."

"Really, but what about the dark magic. Usually people mark wand cores and woods with dark and light magic."

"Little one, there is no light and dark, only shades of grey and power. If there was such a thing you could label everything dark."

"Well, you couldn't do it possibly to love and happiness."

"Oh, really. Then Amorentia potion is not considered dark. It causes someone else's happiness and love to go away and replace it with fake feelings. All of that for one person to be happy and loved. Anyway, why don't you go over these samples of wand cores?" Odena asked pointing with one finger towards many stools with boxes. Kelly repeated the same thing as with the wood and this time three samples flew into the air.

"So, what are these?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"These are the weirdest combination I have ever seen. This feather is of a phoenix. It is the rarest core type. They have shown to be the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world."

"Do you know, by any chance, whose feather is this?"

"No, unfortunately, no. Anyway your second core is basilisk tooth. I know of only one wand which has had used this core. It was made by Salazar Slytherin for Godric Gryffindor's wand after the fool lost in battle against werewolf who wanted to court his daughter. Your third is also very tricky. As you can see it is misty black. Many call it breath of the soul because it was part of dementor. No one knows which part. It could be blood, meat or their robes. Some would put it as dark immediately but the only other person that has had a wand with this core was Mirami Katista."

"Who is she? I've never heard of her." Kelly asked her that only because she remembered her dream.

"She is an Ancient. Currently there are three Ancients. They are beings more powerful than any witch or wizard. They die but they tend to live more than any other except phoenixes."

"Who are the two other Ancients," Kelly asked fearing the answer

"Her sisters but I don't know their names," Odena replied not noticing Kelly's discomfort.

"Okay, back to the topic why I came here at all, my wand."

"The next thing you will have to the is hold your hand in front of you with closed eyes. That way you will not have the possibility of destroying the gem's chance. If you are ready I will open this case that contains all the gems and we will find witch one is yours." Kelly nodded her head to show that she was ready and Odena opened the case.

Five minutes passed when a cold stone slammed into her palm. She felt Odena take it and asked. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes you can." It was said in an actually shaky voice compared to Odena's usual voice.

"So, which gem did I get?"

"You got moonstone. A green moonstone to be precise. Moonstone encourages communication by promoting clear thinking, inspiration and receptivity. It also assists in the fulfilment of one's destiny. Come now, I need to return you to your father. The wand will be ready tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Bye." Kelly said just as the portkey was taking her to another place, to her home. Since it was very late she went to sleep and indeed Mirami came again with two in tow.


	6. VI Elvandra

**VI. Elvandra**

It was morning and Kelly woke up to an unusual sound, as if Sirius was eating bones in his dog form. Suddenly she remembered the egg she bought two days ago. She looked towards it and saw it cracking, and then a small pixie came out of it. It looked disoriented untill it saw her. The pixie flew towards her and looked her in the eyes.

" _Hello",_ a melodic voice said in her head.

" _Hello?_ ", Kelly thought back.

" _I'm Elvandra, a pixie. Are you The Queen? You sparkle the way elders said she would._ " Hearing that it brought her back to the memory of the dream she had last night.

 _Again it was dark and a woman appeared, but this time two more came with her. They were beautiful and their appearance demanded respect. They stood there and looked at her as if they could see her soul. After few minutes Mirami said: "As you have found out today, I am Mirami Katista, an Ancient. Today I brought my sisters with me. My elder sister, Iworven, will be teaching you history. She will be your first teacher. Until the end of your first year, Iworven will be coming every night to teach you. My younger sister Arnica will be your teacher from your second year to the end of your third year. She will be teaching you healing and potions. After the two of them are over with their teachings, I will personally train you in battle magic. After that you will go to the goblins so they can teach you their ways and magic. Now it is time for you to wake up. "_

" _Maybe, I don't know. Some say I am, but I don't believe them._ "

" _But you are. You have golden sparks around you_ ", Elvandra said stubbornly.

" _How do you know that, you were just born?_ "

" _No, I wasn't. These eggs are like portkeys to us. We are born first and taught by elders. After that we are sent to wherever we are needed._ "

" _So, how do I know that you will stay? You are not bound by anything._ "

" _But I am bound to you. You bought that egg because you were attracted to my magic, not because you wanted to use my egg for potions._ "

" _Well, that is a little weird way to decide, but ok. Come on, I need to get up before dad comes in his dog form and jumps on bed._ " They went downstairs, Kelly walking while Elvandra flew behind her. When they came downstairs Kelly saw a note from Sirius on the table.

 _Puppy,_

 _Your grandma and I went to Ministry because there was an emergency Wizengamot meeting. Don't you dare to make any experiments while we are away._

"It was only that one time…" Kelly said under breath.

Since the meeting took the rest of the day Kelly read over the first years books. Elvandra left her to it and went to explore the house. She flew around till she came to the room that was warded and went to seek Kelly to ask her about it. Kelly, not knowing what that room was, went with her. She used her Mage sight. Over the last two years she had found out what was it called when someone can see the magic. What she saw surprised her: there was white colour she had found to be the personified ward that will throw out one chosen person. After she said that to Elvandra, the pixie made the ward disappear.

" _Elvandra, I don't think we should enter._ "

" _But, Kelly, I can feel a magical creature behind this door. How can you not enter? You don't even know if the creature is being harmed. You are The Queen, it is your duty. You must do it._ "

" _Fine._ "

Kelly opened the door and slowly entered. At first she didn't see a creature but she could feel it. No, that's not right, she could feel him. There at the end of the hallway stood man dressed in black. Looking carefully at him Kelly could tell that it was a vampire just from his magic.

"What is the little girl doing here of all places? Tsk, tsk, Walburga and Sirius must be very angry if they sent you in here." The vampire said that, not understanding who has entered. He moved towards her and grasped her by her left hand, still not sensing who she really was.

"Who are you?"

"I am Elvomir, Dracula's Heir, the next ruler of the vampires." As he said the last word, his eyes became coloured red. "I am the only one that can command them and you, girl, entered this hall that connects my home and home of the Blacks, therefore you will die!"

Kelly pulled her arm out of his grasp. She looked at him, and without knowing that she spoke in tongue that was unique to vampires, said guided by some unknown power: "You are not fit to rule the worms, let alone the vampires. I am The Golden Phoenix, I am your queen." As Kelly said the last word, with a flash, a golden crown settled on her head. Elvomir fell down to his knees and with one final glare towards him Kelly went out of the hall back to her room. Angry with herself for loosing cool in the presence of a being that was not her family, she hurled the crown into the wall.

Late that night, when Walburga and Sirius entered the house, and went to search for Kelly, they saw that there were no wards on the hall. Walburga lifted them back up not thinking that Kelly entered. When Sirius entered his daughters' rooms he saw that she was asleep atop of the covers. Seeing that she was alright he went to get ready for bed. After everyone in that house fell asleep Elvandra felt disturbance in the wards. Looking out of the window she saw a brown phoenix leaving a package through the doors and leaving.


	7. VII Hogwarts Express and Sorting

**VII.** **Hogwarts Express and Sorting**

After her meeting with the vampire, the rest of the summer passed calmly, without problems. Kelly got her wand and tried a few spells with it. Her lessons with Iworven were boring, but necessary. Over those days she learned that she can speak with Elvandra even when they are apart. Anyway, today was the day she started her journey through Hogwarts.

"Dad, come on, we will be late." Kelly shouted at her father who was still lying in bed at ten in the morning.

"We are apparating, we won't be late." Just as Sirius was saying that his mother came in and shouted: "Sirius Black, get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"Fine, fine, I will get up." Sirius said grumbling. While he was getting up, Elvandra, with her magic made a little bit of ice and he slipped and fell on arse.

After they finished getting ready, they apparated to the platform. It was very busy and they hurried to get Kelly on the train. Her trunk went up into the luggage compartment and she said her goodbyes. After that she got on the train and went to seek Draco out. Finally she saw him in a compartment with a tanned boy. She made herself comfortable and said with a serious expression, imitating Narcissa: "Draco, I've been looking for you. You cannot just wander of somewhere!" Draco ignored the comment completely and said to the boy next to him: "She is my cousin, Kelly Black. Kelly this is my friend, Blaise Zabini. Mother does not approve, but mother is not here."

"Good. Dad wanted me to tell you, that if you end up in Slytherin and don't prank Snape, he will make you wear pink hair for the whole summer."

"And what will he do to you? You will obviously go to Slytherin", said Draco.

"Nothing. How can you even suggest that he would do anything to me? Grandma would kill him and Elvandra would make his entire alcohol freeze." After trying unsuccessfully to get attention, Blaise shouted over them: "Will anyone explain to me why is it important if I was approved by Draco's mother?"

"Because Narcissa is a pureblood fanatic and that does not sit well with me. So, what's your favourite colour?"

"Wow, Kelly, you win an award for random questions", Draco said and Kelly responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Blue", Blaise said trying to prevent another round of bickering.

The rest of the journey passed peacefully. Blaise even met Elvandra.

When they got to Hogsmead station they could hear the giant's voice booming for first years to come with him. They got into the boats with instructions that no more than four are allowed in. The three of them ended up being in the same boat as little Susan Bones.

When they got to the castle the same voice said: "The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall", and the professor replied with: "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." After it she turned towards students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smart yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." After she finished the obligatory speech that she knew by heart, she led them to the great hall.

Kelly listened only until the part when she was called out which included Sorting hats song and the first sorting.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _Smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can top them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a steady mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

McGonagall climbed on the raised section she said: "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Kelly!" A hat was placed on her head and she couldn't see a thing.

" _Yes, I see a bright mind, your majesty_ ", the hat said in her head and paused.

" _What are you waiting for? Did you expect me to be surprised?_ "

" _Well, yes, that's a point of this._ "

She mentally raised an eyebrow and the hat shouted: "Slytherin!"

After the sorting ended Dumbledore stood up: "Frist of all: welcome to all new students and welcome back to the all old ones. I am pleased to introduce you to our new staff. First, Lilly Potter, who will be teaching Muggle Studies class. Next, James Potter, who will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts. As the last announcement I want you to know that third floor corridor is off limits to all who don't want to die a very painful death. Enjoy."

After the feast was over, prefects led Slytherins to their rooms. They were told that there will be a house meeting tomorrow morning at seven sharp before they were sent to sleep. Every one of them had their own room.


	8. VIII House meeting

**A/N:** **Big thanks** **to SB – Potterhead for the review and I'll say again big thanks to my sister LadyU who is my beta reader. This chapter comes earlier because I am going away and I won't have internet.**

 **VIII.** **House meeting**

The whole Slytherin house was gathered in their common room, waiting for their head of the house, Severus Snape. At exactly seven o'clock he entered the room with his robes billowing after him and started speaking: "You are all a part of Slytherin. You will be called names, mocked, but you will have to show that you are united. When you are here, you are all a big family and there will be no backstabbing. While you are in private, you can insult each other whenever you want, but in front of other houses you are all going to be polite. Head Students, Adrian Pucey and Leona Flint, are in charge whenever I am unable to attend to you. Insulting anyone with the word mudblood will be punished. Just because it is expected of you, it does not mean that you are allowed to use it, ever. Now I will call on a first year and he or she will shortly say why they should be respected in Slytherin. Draco Malfoy!"

"I am a Malfoy. We have been in wizarding world for generations and have been aligned with Veelas for almost five hundred years now."

"Very well. Vincent Crabbe!"

"Our family is known for inventing Incendio spell. We have also been in strong alliance with Malfoys for almost hundred years now."

"Gregory Goyle!"

"We are aligned with Malfoys."

"Pansy Parkinson", Snape said it in bored tone.

"My mother is a ministry worker and my father is a charms master", Pansy said in an annoying voice.

"Blaise Zabini."

"My mother is a black widow. Fear me", Blaise said it in a creepy voice.

"Millicent Bulstrode." Unfortunately for her she fell asleep and got a detention till the end of the month. After he shouted at her enough, Snape called the next student: "Tracey Davis."

"My father owns part of Daily Prophet."

"Theodore Nott."

"I can cast a patronus." He demonstrated it. It was a beautiful swan.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"I'm Lilith." That was enough for Daphne because Lilith signifies that she can heal herself naturally but she is not a magical creature.

"And last, Kelly Black", Snape said with a sneer and obvious disdain. Most Slytherins were sick of him playing favourites, and many met Kelly before at Bellatrix's parties.

"I am the youngest member of the Black Family. We have been aligned with vampires for almost six hundred years and I have loyalty of the pixies." When she said the word pixie Elvandra flew out. With her finishing her part, Snape exited the common room. Seeing that it was eight o'clock Slytherin house went to the great hall. At breakfast they were given their schedules. The first thing that day was Transfiguration.

Slytherins came on time to class. Since there was no professor, but only a cat sitting on a table, Kelly went to pet it. She vaguely remembered her father saying that McGonagall's form was cat. If nothing else, if that was the professor, McGonagall will remember Sirius's daughter. When Gryffindors started coming in, Kelly settled herself at the front of the Slytherin's side of the classroom. Elvandra was hidden in her schoolbag in which she created a special compartment just for her.

Five minutes after the bell rang, the two boys ran into the classroom. Kelly recognized them as Potter and Weasel… I mean Weasley.

"See Harry, we're not late. We even came before McGonagall", Weasley said panting. As he said the mast word the cat that was on the table jumped and transformed into the professor.

"Five points from Gryffindor, each! Now get into your seats!" After that the rest of the lesson passed peacefully.

When the class was over they had potions, and then charms. After the last class was finished, Kelly went with Elvandra to explore the castle. They were on the second floor when they encountered Peeves.

"Itty bitty Blacky is up to no good", Peeves said laughing maniacally and flew away. Kelly just shook her head and continued.

" _Kelly, we should go explore the forest_ ", Elvandra said.

" _It's dangerous. Who knows what is there?_ "

" _Well, there are centaurs and unicorns. Come on, you need to meet them._ "

" _And when do you expect me to go there? I cannot say to Snape that I am going for a walk in the middle of the night._ "

" _You are the Slytherin here. My job is to be a Gryffindor and give you abnormal ideas which you turn to possible ideas._ "

" _Well, I suppose I could visit Hagrid. Dad said that Hagrid always loved him as his own son._ "

" _Yes, I suppose you could do that._ "

Unfortunately it won't be until Halloween that Kelly will manage to visit Hagrid. During her childhood Hagrid came to their home few times. He was a good man who loved magical creatures. Over the course of years Hagrid stopped blindly listening to Dumbledore.

Later that night when Kelly went to sleep Iworven visited her in dream.

" _Hello", Iworven said. "We have decided that history can wait. Today you were attacked by someone mentally. You will start learning Occlumency and after that Leglimency. Fortunately you are a natural. You already know telepathy."_

 _The rest of the dream was spent learning theory so she can practise when she wakes up. Also it was explained that until she learns how to protect her mind, Iworven's magic will be doing the job._

At the moment Iworven entered Kelly's dream, on a perch in Headmaster's office a phoenix whistled a merry tune and went to sleep peacefully. He now knew that a new queen has risen and that he will be finally safe from Dumbledore who had imprisoned him in this form.

While they were sleeping in another country screeching could be heard. He came back and was no longer bound by the cage that the Golden Phoenix unknowingly placed on him. The Dark Phoenix was free.

"Oh, she will be punished. Golden Queen held me captive with my own magic. She will pay!"

With those words the dark mist rose around him and he disappeared to his old mansion, the darkest of them all.


	9. IX Halloween

**IX. Halloween**

Last two months passed in a hurry for Kelly and Elvandra. The two have gotten three detentions so far and all were given by Snape. He didn't like them, but he didn't hate them the way he hated Potter. Kelly could feel some kind of creature magic from him but she couldn't identify it. Also, over the last two months Kelly almost perfected her Occlumency walls.

Since it was Halloween, the classes were cancelled for the day. Fortunately, Kelly remembered that they need to visit Hagrid today. After breakfast the two made their way towards Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door and heard: "Comin', comin'." When the doors opened they were greeted by Hagrid's face.

"Oh, it's you. Come in, don't stand outside." When they entered they saw a large cauldron over the fire so Kelly asked: "Hagrid what's in that?"

"Umm, nothing?" It was a lame try considering that Hagrid knew that she can smell a lie a mile away. After hearing that Elvandra went to see what it was.

" _Kelly! It's a dragon egg and I can feel that it will hatch soon._ "

"Hagrid, you got a dragon egg?! You know that I love creatures and all but how will you hide a young dragon?"

"Well, I didn't think about it, but the egg was at the market, and think about what could have happened to it."

"But Hagrid, a dragon needs constant attention. Did you even think about the fact that you have a wooden hut? What if it is a dragon with affinity for fire?"

"He could live in the forest."

Just as Hagrid said that they could hear sounds of hatching. Hagrid hurried to get the egg out of cauldron and placed it on the table. They waited for the last crack to form and break so that they can see the little dragon. When the dragon hatched, Kelly, remembering her lessons with Iworven said: "It has blue scales but red eyes. Hagrid, I think that this dragon can use both ice and fire, and Hagrid don't you need Centaurs' permission for her living in the forest?"

"You are right on both of those things."

"How will you get permission?"

"They like me", said Hagrid, full of confidence.

"Hagrid, but this is a dragon. First you would need someone that could train her and she really needs a name."

"You can both train her and name him."

"Yes, I think that I can… WAIT! Hagrid!"

"You can do it. You are a telepath."

"What about dad? Do you really think that he will allow me to train a dragon?"

"Well, I can ask. Please Kelly, if they allow that, than Dumbledore won't have the possibility of using him."

"Oh, fine but I need to be there when you ask Centaurs. Hers name can be Frozen Fire", Kelly said seeing how much it means to Hagrid. Together Kelly and Elvandra left Hagrid's. Kelly was very worried and she decided that she will need to talk to Iworven about this. After she came upon that thought she remembered that she had no idea what specie is that dragon.

Later in the evening the same night they had a great feast. The tables were full of sweets. All of the students were taking sweets without measure, well, all but Slytherins. If they got sick because of it, the matter will have to be resolved with their head of the house. From there it would go to their parents and they would get an earful about table manners. Anyway, in the middle of the feast a ghost flew into the great hall and said: "Headmaster, there is a troll in the dungeon." What Dumbledore ignored was screeching hidden in ghost's voice. Students and most of the professors stayed back at great hall while headmaster, Snape and the rest of heads went to defeat the troll.

What no one noticed was wisps of dark dust going through hall and settling just above the teachers' table. After the professors left the hall to search the castle all the ghosts gathered in the great hall. The Grey Lady gathered all of them in hopes of protecting students if it came to worst. She was ghost's leader. It was hers responsibility as the ghost heiress inside Hogwarts to protect the students. Suddenly a foul stench entered the hall. Professors recognising a troll's smell moved in front of the students and ghosts stood above them. The doors went down with a bang and students saw one of the ugliest creatures that exist.

As the troll entered Kelly could feel him. She could feel that he was terrified. Suddenly Elvandra said: " _Kelly, you need to calm him down!_ "

" _I know, I know! Urgh! How will I do that without anyone realizing?_ "

" _I don't know. Perhaps it is time for them to find out._ "

" _No! You know what they said!_ "

" _But it is your duty. How would you feel if Sirius refused to defend you because someone would find out you are not his blood daughter?_ "

" _Fine I'll figure something out._ " As she thought that back too Elvandra an idea came to her. She slipped through professors and ran in front of troll. She pulled his attention away from students and did some weird moves. In reality it was actually ballet. Since Barnabas the Barmy, trolls have been affected by that dance, indeed she managed to get the trolls attention. The Grey Lady, noticing what Kelly was doing, started chanting with the other ghosts. When Kelly finished the last pirouette the troll disappeared. What came in handy with that enchantment and ballet was that all memories of that moment were erased from people's minds. To conclude all of the students and professors there got theirs memory erased except those who had creature inheritance. They would remember it but they could not speak about it with anyone who doesn't know about it.

Later that night when everybody calmed down the students were sent to bed. For once Kelly didn't even complain about it. She was very exhausted. The dancing took too much of her energy away.

In the room deep inside the castle a figure rose. She had dark hair and was almost white. She looked up with her eyes and murmured: "I will save you little queen. You will no longer be manipulated by those bitches. I promise you that." Beside her another figure rose and said: "Do not worry Tenebris, she will no longer be charge of Dumbledore's daughters. Yes, they shall die quickly."

"If I have it my way Sapientes, they will die by my hand," Tenebris said, growling. Sapientes said on that: "Indeed."


	10. X Gold Brigade

**X. Gold brigade**

The two months passed fast. Frozen Fire found herself inside the forest within the first two weeks of her life. Kelly came every now and then to help the Centaurs communicate with her. They could do it alone most of time, but since dragons have magic of their own, and a very strong one at that, Kelly needed to come at least once a month so that Frozen Fire can remain calm. With school, dragon and keeping balance within Slytherin, Kelly didn't even notice that she didn't get a single visit from Katista family.

It was Kelly's last day at Hogwarts before they head off to their homes for Christmas. She mostly spent it packing for holydays. Kelly was told that she will spend her holydays at Malfoy Manor because Narcissa had a vacation arranged in France together with her friends. While she was packing she thought back to her first confrontation with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

 _It was a sunny and rather warm day for November. Kelly was enjoying it outside by the lake together with Blaise and Draco. Suddenly she heard a splash and looked towards the lake. In it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair. On the shore there were two boys and the girl and Kelly identified them as the Golden Trio. As much as were Potter, Weasley and Granger Golden trio of Hogwarts, Kelly, Draco and Blaise were Silver. They were always on some silent warpath. Draco and Granger were constantly battling for the best of the year. Weasley and Blaise always sat in the corner, silently fuming about one thing or the other. Kelly and Harry were different tough. Harry stayed away from her because she reminded him of his mother while Kelly stayed away so she doesn't throttle him. Anyway, the girl was in the lake and the Golden Trio was laughing at her. Seeing that they won't help the girl, Kelly sent Blaise for professor Snape and then marched straight to the. Granger seeing that Kelly got up sent Weasley for McGonagall. Tough she was surprised. Kelly just knelt on the shore and said to the girl while pulling her out: "Are you ok?"_

" _I-I th-think s-so", the girl said it with chattering teeth._

 _Kelly was just getting up with her when Potter said: "Oh, please Black. I thought that you weren't that pathetic. The girl is no one important."_

 _Kelly didn't answer anything and just continued walking with the girl she found out was called Susan Bones and just as Potter was pulling his wand at her Snape shouted: "Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention with me Potter for endangering a fellow student, twice!" As much as Snape hated Black, he hated Potter more. At least when he sees Black somewhere he is not as annoyed as whenever he sees Potter._

Kelly remembered that moment very well because it meant that Snape will still protect her even if she is a Black.

Later when they were boarding the train Kelly, Draco and Blaise stayed quiet. All of them had many thoughts to process. Unknown to each other their thoughts weren't that different. Draco was thinking about an event that happened about a month ago.

 _He was walking down the stairs to the dungeons when he suddenly fell through the floor. He was in a dark room and he couldn't see anything but he could hear rustling. He started turning around to figure out from where it was coming when a force pulled him to a chair in the corner and had him bound by ropes to that chair. After he was bound the light went up and he saw a male and female with silvery blonde hair. The female moved forward and said: "Greetings Dragon son of Flower and, Light who made many wrong choices. I am Tenebris. I rule the shadows in the absence of the queen. You have shown great strength magically. My partner Sapientes and I want to offer you a place in Golden Brigade. It is an army for her majesty Golden Phoenix. Many races are in it, vampires werewolves, veelas, centaurs and even house elves. Some dragon trainers joined because of many dragons that are mistreated. All that join us are there for one goal, and that is to help the Queen in saving the innocent creatures that suffer. Think about it."_

 _With that last word he was back on the stairs. Even if he wanted to say something he couldn't._

Blaise had almost the same thoughts. He was also called to the Brigade. He already decided to join, but he wanted to know who is the queen he will be helping.

While the two of them were thinking about the Golden Brigade, Kelly was thinking about Frozen Fire. The dragon was very bright. She was progressing wonderfully and Centaurs even agreed to give her their protection. Frozen was also the reason why Centaurs agreed to teach Kelly about reading the stars. They would have taught her that even without Frozen because she showed interest in it and she was their queen. Frozen helped Kelly in return, greatly. The dragon helped her accept what she really was.

They didn't even realize that it has passed that much time and they were already at the station. Draco and Kelly parted their ways with Blaise on the train and went to search for Lucius who will be bringing them to the Malfoy Manor via portkey.

It wasn't hard to find him because he was rather tall and his hair always sparkled in the light.

"Hello children. We will go in a minute. Sirius is waiting for us at the manor with Walburga."

"Uncle, will we go somewhere interesting these holydays?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"Yes, actually, we will but it is a surprise so, hush. Now grab the portkey," Lucius answered. After they grabbed the portkey they were whisked off to the manor.


	11. XI Poison

**XI.** **Poison**

Malfoy Manor was a magnificent building. It was built thousand years ago by goblins for Frigidum after they angered them. For those who don't know Frigidum were "Cold Giants" from Russia, who were expelled from their homes in the time of Founders. They wielded ice, but they disappeared during war against Grindewald because they wanted to remain neutral. They left the manor, and soon after the Malfoys settled in.

The days following their arrival passed quickly. It was Christmas Eve and, Kelly and Draco still didn't have a clue about what the surprise was. They only knew that they would be going on the Boxing Day somewhere in Spain and that they would stay there until the day after New Year's Day. They would be going there without Walburga.

On the Christmas morning, Lucius and Sirius were woken up by two hyper children jumping on their beds. Soon, after that it was opening presents time.

Kelly got a journal from Lucius, dragon hide gloves from Draco and a book on werewolves from Sirius. She also got Magic of Dusk and Dawn by Petra Adaldrida from Walburga. There were also some meaningless presents from some of the acquaintances she met with her father and conquered as political allies.

Draco got from his father the newest broom on the market, prank kit for beginners as Sirius loved to call it and the newest quidditch book from Kelly.

While the kids were opening the gifts Sirius and Lucius stood aside to converse. Before Lucius could say anything, Sirius pulled his wand out and cast a silent bubble around them.

"Where, exactly, are we taking them?"

"To mountain range in Spain. We will be living in my friend's house. Her house is above the caves that interest me. Even the children will enjoy it." Lucius answered.

"Are you out of your mind?! Lucius, you haven't had an idea that could probably end with death since you got drunk ten years ago!"

"That was actually one of my better ideas when drunk," Lucius said smiling.

"One of your better ideas?! You were drunk and on top of that, you wanted me to get Bella to sleep with you! Not only are both of you married but you have a son. If I can remind you, that son is alive and my mother considers him her grandson, bot nooo, you are clever and have the idea of bringing him to those caves! You can't be serious..."

"Nope, you are Serious, hahahaha," Lucius said and continued laughing.

"Lucius, are you high on drugs?" Just as Sirius said the last word, Lucius fainted. Sirius cancelled the silent bubble and shouted: "Kelly, call Bellatrix immediately!"

Bella was sitting in the living room with Andy, Ted and Dora when the fireplace roared with life and she heard: "Bella, come quickly, something happened to Uncle Cias!" She immediately hurried towards fire and stepped to Malfoy Manor.

Sirius was kneeling by Lucius who was out cold when Bella entered the room.

"Bella, I suspect he was poisoned but I don't know with what. I didn't move him from floor because I wasn't certain it will do any good or just worsen his condition. I…"

"Sirius! It's fine. He was not poisoned but merely pranked. I suspect by an experiment potion. Maybe we should talk to Kelly. I'm not sure, but this _does look_ like something she could have done." When Bellatrix said that, a sigh came past Sirius's lips. He knew that his daughter can pull of something like that. What he was worried about was: what if it was someone else?

It was time to have a chat with Kelly.

"Kelly, what you did was irresponsible," Sirius managed to say only that before Kelly interrupted him.

"And, what did I do? Can you tell me that?"

"Kelly, dear, you are the only…"

"You too, grandma. I did not…"

"Kelly, stop interrupting us!" Bella shouted over them in hopes of getting somewhere.

"You want me to stop interrupting you? Fine!" Kelly said angrily.

After that they spoke about her poisoning Lucius and many other things related to that. Their speech was finished with Sirius saying: "Kelly, you are grounded. You will go with us but you will always remain in house. A house elf will be watching over you."

Finally after that with her emotions so high especially anger her magic reacted badly. It lashed out. At the same time it was beautiful but also very dangerous. Golden dust swirled around her and formed knives in the air. You could see on Kelly that she was trying to pull it in but couldn't. After what seemed as hours but was actually five minutes Kelly ran for her room.

Once in her room, with her anger still flaring and urging her magic out, she locked her door warding it with every spell that came to her mind. After that she collapsed on floor and wept. She wept because of unfairness of it all, she wept because Lucius was unwell and most important she wept because her magic almost hurt her family. When she calmed down she said, not intending for anyone to hear her: "Vengeance, I demand vengeance on those who led me to this point."

In a room inside the castle two heads rose. They stretched and stood on their legs. Looking at each other they disappeared in swirl of gold and green.

Three minutes past her exclamation a storm rose in Kelly's room. It was made of green and gold and two figures exited it. When it calmed the female said: "Do not despair, young majesty, for we are here, nor do you need to panic, because we are yours to command to. I am Tenebris, the spy for the Gold Throne and he is Sapientes, Advisor of Gold Throne."

"Why didn't you seek me out before? You had ten years."

Before Tenebris could say anything Sapientes answered: "We had no choice. After the last queen was killed we were forced to go into hiding. You see, The Ancients, they betrayed us."

"That can't be true. They are my teachers," Kelly said slightly afraid now.

"Did they swear oath of loyalty?" Tenebris asked.

"No, they…" Kelly trailed off remembering how they arrived unannounced. "Do they have anything trailing after me?"

"I will not lie and say they don't. Usually…" Sapientes started saying when big ball of ice slammed into him. There, at the door, stood Elvandra with blue glow around her. Suddenly, an alarm rang around the manor. They were under attack.


	12. XII Attack

**XII. Attack**

Kelly felt hands come around her waist and suddenly she was transported into the living room where the rest of her family was gathered. All of them had wands pointed towards doors. She could feel magic of ten beings in the manor that were not her family and that felt maliciousness towards her. She recognized three Ancients, Elvandra, Odena and five werewolves.

Sapientes and Tenebris were blocking the doors. Outside you could hear furniture getting broken, windows being smashed. Suddenly it grew quiet but Kelly could still feel them. She was scared. After five minutes of tense silence voice rang through the manor.

"Little queen, you are surrounded, give up. We only want you. If you come out, we will spare them. You have twenty minutes before death befalls you all."

It was the derisive voice of Odena. Sirius recognized it, but so did Kelly. No one knew, apart from Kelly and Sirius, what was that about. From behind them Sapientes said: "Your majesty, you need to decide. Keep in mind that they are Fallen, traitors. Penalty is death."

It was surprise to everyone that it was Kelly who responded him.

"Sapientes, Tenebris, I need you to swear oath of loyalty."

"We understand," came from both of them.

"Do you wish the usual oath or something else?" asked Tenebris.

"Did Ancients swear oath of loyalty?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer but it told Kelly all she needed to know. Calling her magic forth Kelly summoned parchment and quill. She wrote the oath down and handed it to Sapientes without any words. He swore the oath without any questioning.

"I, Sapientes of the line Auris and Advisor of Gold Throne, swear on my magic and life to her majesty Queen Kelly Lillian Auruma Black, Commandeer, Ruler and Guider of Magical Creatures that I will abide laws of Throne and that I won't do anything against Her will, Her or Her family. Long may she live and as I said so mote it be!"

With a flash of gold the oath was sealed. Tenebris underwent the same procedure and then asked: "Now, what?"

After her question Odena's voice rang through the manor again.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, your majesty, you have ten minutes left."

Kelly took a deep breath and let her instinct take over. Sapientes and Tenebris watched in amazement as golden glow went around her. They knew what it meant. The Queen has united herself with past Queens and is using their knowledge. Her voice was clear as it rang through the manor.

"Frigidum rise and fight for your Queen!"

The air became cold, the floor froze and Giants, white as snow with blue hair rose from floor. The main one, a female with dark red tiara on her head, nodded towards Kelly and said: "We will defend you now, but to get ours loyalty you will have to prove yourself to us. We are a proud race and I, Isiga, won't let us fall."

Kelly just nodded. She sat on the sofa because her head started hurting very much and she could barely stand on her feet. She could barely hear what was happening and soon she lost awareness of her surroundings.

Meanwhile the battle was raging on. The only thing you could hear was buzz of magic. In one corner Elvandra was fighting a losing battle. One of the Frigidum was choking her and any magic she could do was useless, after all, she was an ice pixie. Soon she was choked to death and died. Once, she would have been mourned after by human and pixie alike, but now her betrayal against the Queen cemented her fate. She would not be missed.

The werewolves were frozen to death. What before were strong warriors, now were ice sculptures. They will not see another Moon nor will they run down the werewolves' territory beside the Golden Palace.

Now, the only that were left were the three Ancients and a phoenix. They were surrounded and no one wanted them to live but at the last moment the three Ancients threw themselves at Odena and disappeared with words full of bitterness which have not been said for a long time and will not be repeated.

After the four left, Isiga turned towards Sapientes and Tenebris and said in an old, by many forgotten language: "We are not heartless and we know what she survived but we have our laws. We will help you in protecting her because without her we are all doomed."

With that said, Isiga and the rest that came to fight and defend the Queen left back to their safe place.

"Tenebris, deal with the mess. I will take the Queen and her family to safety," Sapientes said turning towards the family that was scared and was frozen.

"Where?" Bella could be heard asking with barely heard voice.

"To the Golden Palace," Sapientes said going over to Kelly.

"Sapientes, be careful. The Council won't be happy."

"I know Tenebris, believe me I know but we don't have choice. She exhausted herself. She needs to be where it is her right. Where, her magic was born."

He continued going to the Queen and said to them: "Come, I know that it will be hard but you will need to accept it. Touch any part of her body. Her magic is craving for Palace and will guide us there."

They touched her body and some unnatural light went around her. It started with black and went through almost every colour and settled on the white. As it settled they were pulled by familiar tug of the portkey.


	13. XIII Golden palace

**A/N:** **I hope you like the story. If you have any questions, ask and I will try to answer them.**

 **XIII. Golden palace**

The palace was situated on the Felaben Islands in Celtic Sea which were hidden long time ago and no muggle or wizard remembers them. It consisted of seven islands: one forever frozen, one that is burning always, forest one, hill island, dark oasis and the fields. Those six islands were gathered around Seventh Island – island that is made of gold with palace upon it. At the North was forever frozen island with name Constringitur. Opposite of it, on South was Tumentes Ignis, the one that is burning. On the Eastern side it was Nemorosa covered with forest while on western it was Petrosa. Obscurata, the dark oasis was always circling around them all and never stayed in one place. Campestribus, the fields were also circling but only around the golden island. Finally, the golden island bore the name, Coronatus Aurea, crowned gold.

After they arrived at the castle they were led to the rooms where they will rest. Those were grand rooms. Each one of the rooms had a bathroom and a walk in closet. Noone could leave their room without there being a guard present.

She was sitting in the forest. There were oaks and ash trees. It was autumn and the leaves were beautifully gold and red. She could see sparrows on the ground not that far away from her and there was a small mouse near her knee. Just as she reached peace, and could feel the nature around her there was a flash and an earth elemental fairy arrived and said:

"I plea, my Queen, that you save this forest. Many seek shelter in this forest and because of that it is subject to many attacks. Please…"

The fairy didn't manage to finish the sentence for the light grew brighter and the Queen was pulled to reality.

Kelly woke up gasping for air. She could feel strong magic that was pressing her. Her magic felt people rushing around her but she was helpless. Kelly couldn't see a thing and after what seemed like hours she passed out again.

The day after Kelly woke up the first time The Palace was disturbed. One of Its Guardians woke up. She was always trailed with song, sometimes even called Insanis, meaning crazy, because the songs that followed her were not always approved by the society

Hidden beneath the ground,

Is the spring that feeds the creek,

Invisible as the wind,

That you feel upon your cheek.

She walked up to the Queen's bed and laid her hand on her cheek. She chanted few words in a strange language that was long forgotten.

And every breeze that whispers,

Reminds us constantly,

Sometimes what's real,

Is something you can't see.

Kelly felt breeze and heard some whispered words. She fought the Darkness but she couldn't reach the sweet voice that continued to call her.

Believe in all that can be,

A miracle starts whenever you dream,

Believe and sing from your heart,

You'll see your song will hold the key.

Suddenly a stronger force swept over Kelly but she still felt weak. But unlike before she could now feel pain. It gave her hope that she isn't dead.

It's shining to remind you,

As each new day begins.

There's always hope if you just let it in.

Her family, The Blacks, could see that she was struggling. They could feel how with every word of the song she struggled for breath.

Believe in all that can be

A miracle starts whenever you dream

Believe and sing from your heart you'll see

Your song will hold the key.

All of the sudden there was only silence. The Guardian moved away from the Queen and waited. After what seemed like hours but in reality it was just five minutes Kelly woke up with a groan.

When the song ended Kelly woke up from the bed and smiled weakly at them. The song healed her magic that was tainted by The Dark Phoenix, but her body would need time. She would not have the possibility of depleting her magic because it was the only thing that kept her body as whole. Looking at The Guardian's face she said: "You can rest now. I thank you for your help Guardian." The Guardian bowed and disappeared in thin air.

After that her family came forward. Each one of them wore different expression upon their face. Walburga was worried while Sirius's face showed happiness – happiness that his daughter was safe, that she was awake.

Bella and Lucius were indifferent. One thing stood out and Kelly pointed it out: "Where is Draco? Shouldn't he be here?" That question brought many other questions, but not one member of her family has seen him.

Inside one of the rooms in the castle was Draco. He was dreaming or better said conversing. It wasn't with Blaise as many would think but it was with Her, The Dark Phoenix.

He was standing in a dark room. There was a throne in front of him. There, she was sitting in all her glory.

"She woke up."

"So… The little bitch couldn't die. Who helped her?" The Dark Queen asked with hatred.

"I don't know the name your majesty but she was dressed in dark red drees that was decorated with black. She had ebony black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was as pale as snow and her lips were as red as her dress. Also she had arrived with a song."

"The song! What was it about?"

"It sang about a Diamond Castle and hope."

After that Draco was thrown out of the room and slammed back into the Palace's room in which he resides.

The Dark Queen was left to think. She knew few that would dare to interfere with her plans. No matter how much she thought about it, she needed to repeat it aloud.

"Dark red dress with black, her hair the colour of ebony, brown eyes and pale skin and followed by a song…"

She stood up from the throne and paced muttering it over and over again. She has already lost all of her nerves, but she finally remembered and said out loud:

"Insane Guardian, it seems you have decided to spoil my plans. We will see if you will manage, we will see!" With insane laugh she left the room.

 **A/N:** **The song is not mine, it is** **Believe from Barbie and The Diamond castle,** **and I just borrowed it.**


	14. XIV The Council

**XIV. The Council**

The Council were people from all around, leaders. They were there to ensure that the one sitting on the Throne had pure heart. Sometimes it required of them to be bastards. All of them were sworn to Golden throne regardless of who was sitting upon it. They could not betray the Queen if she had pure heart and was worthy of the Throne.

Kelly was given just enough time to get ready before she had to come in front of the Council. It started with a relaxing bath that smelled like jasmine. Next she had to get dressed. Even if she wasn't approved as the Queen yet she had to leave good image. Her age didn't matter, it was her heart that did. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress that went well with her eyes. Her make-up was next. It took about hour to get it to be perfect because with magic you cannot be as precise as with your hands. When she was ready, she had just enough time to get to the chambers where the Council would gather.

As the possible new queen she had to leave good impression. It was hard enough that every creature recognised her as their queen but she didn't have the power to influence the Council yet. The Council had regular meetings, once a month but this one was off schedule.

The only thing that helped the young queen was her magic that soothingly ran over her body. It was reassuring to know that at least she had enough magic to protect herself if everything went downhill.

Sapientes and Tenebris said that she should enter the room and stay in shadows till they call her forth. She entered a large circular room. There were eighty different people; Werewolves, fairies, vampires, giants and Centaurs. It was like a muggle fairy tale; only this was a reality for her. She could hear a male's voice droning about one thing or another but then she heard melodious voice calling her name.

"Kelly Lilian Black, step forward in front of the Council!"

She walked forward, stopped in the middle of the room and waited to be addressed with a question. She had no idea if she was approaching this correctly because they had no time to prepare for this; she went along with her gut.

"What is it with you?! You forgot how to speak?" shouted one of the Councilmen and Councilwomen there.

"One would think that you would learn how to speak to your elders by that age," Kelly replied airily.

"Of course, just after you show under what claim do you have right to sit upon this throne," was the sarcastic answer she got from the Councilman.

"Well… I am certain that Councilman Elvomir can say few words in my _defence,_ " Kelly said flashing a dangerous smile towards the young vampire she met before at The Black's Ancestral Home in London.

The man turned around and said:

"Councilman Elvomir, what do you say at this girl's claim?"

"I have never seen this girl here as you say Councilman Hazar but I _have_ met Our Queen Golden Phoenix Kelly Lilian Black at The Corridor that connects palace and her ancestral home in London."

"Thank you Councilman Elvomir. Girl, what is your next proof?" he asked with lifted eyebrow.

"What more do you need?"

"Perhaps, something that would convince us. A demonstration?"

That did it. Glaring at him she summoned what little strength she had and golden hue came around her. It was growing and glowing. Soon, they couldn't see her but suddenly the entire room went dark and in the middle of the room there was a heap of robes that she was wearing.

Everyone looked around not sure what would happen next. It was silent and you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly the heap started moving, left and right.

Councilman Hazar was scared. For the first time in his life he was scared. On the other hand Elvomir was amused but he was also anticipating the moment she revealed whatever trick she did.

Kelly could feel herself shrinking and she could feel fire caressing her tired body but all of sudden it got dark and she could open her eyes. The only thing she saw was darkness but soon she realised that the darkness she saw were her dress robes.

For few moments she didn't dare to move but then she moved, left and right, left and right…

They, the Councilmen and women could see something gold rising from the heap. They weren't sure what it was but then fire ate the clothes that were there not a minute before and a gust of wind took away the ash.

Where once clothes before were, now stood a magnificent creature, a Golden Phoenix. She spread her wings and started flying while singing a Phoenix's song that elicited hope in the hearts of the Council. All of them fell on their knees watching their Queen fly above them.

Hazar stood up and shouted, so loudly that he could be heard on all of the islands.

"Long live the Queen Kelly Lilian Black the Golden Phoenix!"

Every creature on those islands stopped whatever they were doing and answered Hazar's call.

" _Long may she live!_ "

While the Golden Queen's people were celebrating, in the darkest corner of this world The Three Ancients that betrayed the Queen found their way to their Father and their eldest sister The Dark Queen Jada Ariel Persephone Ariana Dumbledore.


	15. XV School or not

**XV. School… or not**

It was the last day of the holydays. Kelly was in her Study. She was going over etiquette books when a shadow passed over her shoulders.

"My Queen, I have to inform you of a serious matter," Sapientes, her Advisor said.

"What is it?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I am afraid that you won't be going back to school…"

"WHAT?"

"You see, the three Ancients found their way to their father. Your life is in even more danger than before."

"Than what will happen? If I am in danger, what about the others?"

"We cannot save everyone. Many will die but you need to listen to reason. You need to be trained, so that you can fight in the incoming battle."

"What do you mean? Is there something I wasn't told, Sapientes?"

"A Great Seer told that a battle is coming. It will end all of our suffering, but only if the queen is ready. If not, we are doomed."

"Very well. What do I need to do?"

 **-3 days earlier -**

In a cold and dark room, a woman stood. Her greyed hair fell over her shoulders. Her clothes were dirty and torn but she didn't look cold. The woman was in prison. She ended up in there because of her husband. She never betrayed the queen, but her husband did. Annabel Dumbledore was a seer and she swore her life to the Golden throne. Currently, she was waiting for a Councilman and he came.

"Young Hazar," she greeted him.

"Milady, you asked for me."

"Yes I did. I can feel that death will come for me and I need you to do me a favour."

Hazar didn't manage to say anything because at the same moment her eyes glazed over and she started speaking in much deeper voice.

 _A child born to defeat him,_

 _With a power never seen before._

 _The child born as the last day of the seventh month dies_

 _The one who has been marked by hate of the mother,_

 _Needs to rise and take all the power,_

 _For the last Battle is coming._

 _The traitor is near!_

 _Be prepared!_

 _The only way to save yourselves_

 _Is to kill._

With those last words she fell dead on the floor.

Annabel's funeral was a day later. She was buried with honours. As the coffin was laid down, Insanis sang for a dear person whom she considered her mother, but who was now lost to her.

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

 _You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

 _If only I knew what I know today_

 _I would hold you in my arms_

 _I would take the pain away_

 _Thank you for all you've done_

 _Forgive all your mistakes._

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do_

 _To hear your voice again._

 _Sometimes I wanna call you_

 _but I know you won't be there_

 _Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

 _for everything I just couldn't do_

When she finished singing the song she had tears going down her face.

On the tomb was written:

 _Here lies Annabel Dumbledore,_

 _a woman wrongly judged._

 **AN:** **The song is Christina Aguilera's "Hurt". Thanks for reading. This chapter is a little bit shorter than others but I will soon post the last one.**


	16. XVI The Final Battle

**A/N:** **This is the last chapter.**

 **XVI. The Final Battle**

A year has passed with Queen training, and she could feel that the end was close. Her body was changed to one of an adult woman after many rituals. They thought it will help her in battle.

The Battle was close and she could feel it. She felt it in the water. She felt it in the earth. She smelled it in the air. Truth to be told, she could feel it with all of her enhanced senses.

It was on the thirty-first of December, year 1993 that everything really began in a way no one could imagine. Darkness swept over The Seven Islands, the sea froze over and The Dark Queen could be seen marching with her three sisters and father. Kelly saw them through the window and closed her eyes counting to ten, for this was the end. This will decide who will keep the throne and she had a feeling that this won't be a glorious battle.

"Hear Me now, o Gold Queen. Hear Me and listen carefully," The Dark Queen's voice rang clearly. "Neither of us wants our people dead and I have a way to solve it. I am here with my four. Choose yours carefully and come to fight. The One that remains standing will win everything, on My Magic I swear," and a flash went around binding her part of agreement.

"By Magic sworn, let it not be torn," The Golden Queen's reply rang clearly in the silence that came. Her reply was also followed by a flash around her.

Kelly turned around and saw four standing behind her. She smiled bitterly because she realised that they won't let her to choose her four. Hazar, Elvomir, Insanis and Sirius stood there. All four of them were determined to go with Kelly and win.

The first to face each other were Hazar and the youngest Ancient Arnika. Bitter feeling passed through Hazar for he wasn't one to kill easily but he would do anything for Kelly, the young Queen whom he considered his sister.

No barbs were exchanged and with a stiff bow the duel begun. Curses flew around and you could hear different languages and feel magic around them. The duel was flashy and short but because of his hesitance Hazar fell to the earth with a cry full of pain that tore the Queen's heart.

After Hazar was shipped off to the hospital wing and it was determined that he has lost and the duel Elvomir stepped forward. While he was younger than Hazar, his Vampire side gave ability to kill without remorse and to actually enjoy the blood that spilled on the floor. Across him was Mirami. She was indifferent. She didn't care much who won. She had hoped to manipulate Kelly so there would be a third side but that plan fell into water so she decided to go and seek out her sister.

They circled around each other firing small spells that do not bring much harm. It was like that for around twenty minutes, but then darker and more dangerous curses flew. Cruciatus and Sectumsempra were just some of them. There was so much blood after just five minutes. They were attacking each other mercilessly. Earth was soaking up that blood and it seemed as if there was no end, but then Elvomir stilled and said calmly: "Avada Kedavra." And so the duel ended. Maids rushed forward to help him into Palace.

For the next duel Ivorwen was the first one to step forward. Surprisingly her opponent was Insanis. The only indication Ivorwen gave that it surprised her was a slight widening of her eyes.

Insanis stepped forward and it seemed as if the time was stop and then she sang few words beginning their fight.

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

With the word explosion, earth under Ivorwen exploded. She flew back through the air but managed to welcome herself on her feet. What surprised everyone was that she started singing. Ivorwen had a beautiful voice but she didn't make it a habit to sing, especially when duelling.

 _It's over now._

 _I know inside._

 _No will ever know_

 _The sorry tale of Nightmare Moon_

 _And those who died._

 _No one must ever know._

 _They only see the tragedy._

 _They not see my intent._

 _The Shadow of Night's Evil._

 _Will forever kill_

 _The good that I have meant._

What surprised them even more was that Insanis just nodded her head and bowed deep to floor. She strode forward hugged her and whispered in her ear so that no one but Ivorwen heard.

"It's ok, mum would be proud."

After that she lifted her hand in a goodbye position and looking into Ivorwen's eyes said: "Avada Kedavra."

Insanis bowed to Kelly and went away while tears flowed freely down her face.

After Insanis left the Dark Queen commented:

"It seems as if it will be the father against the father."

Kelly didn't comment and stayed silent as she watched Sirius and Albus walk forward to fight each other.

The duel was silent. All the magic that they used was cast silently and Kelly could feel a sense of foreboding sweeping over her. Just as the sense was at its strongest, two green lights of the killing curse flew and hit from different directions. It felt like hours but it was only few seconds.

Sirius fell. That was all Kelly could see, but Albus fell too and then cheering went. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was dead.

Kelly ran to her father with tears streaming down her face when she heard chuckle go behind her. There stood Sirius Black and the one on the floor flickered away.

Kelly held the urge to jump into her father's arms and stood where the illusion of her father was just a few moments ago. The Dark Queen took her place across from Kelly and the duel began.

An hour later they were still duelling and neither showed any signs of exhaustion. Suddenly both of them stilled and golden light started slowly shining around Kelly. It grew, and grew and in the place where she stood just few seconds ago now a phoenix stood.

Kelly, now in her phoenix form, sang. It was a happy song but it was also full of sorrow. She looked where the Dark Queen was just a moment before, but she couldn't see her. There was only a black mist which was growing stronger with each second that passed.

Finally when it disappeared, there was a dark phoenix with red eyes. As Kelly sang her song, so did she, but this song wasn't comforting one you hear about in fairy tales. This was the song that caused every heart to sink to the worst possible place.

They looked at each other and at the same time flew in the air. When they crashed into each other there was a white flash and feathers started falling down. Black and gold mixed in the air and flashes of different colours could be seen. No one was sure who would win but then the Gold Phoenix flew in straight line to the ground bringing with herself the Dark Phoenix.

They crashed into the ground with a flash of red. Kelly stood up, exhausted, but victorious. She raised her right hand into the air in the sing of victory and cheers started.

That was how Kelly won and the Dark Queen fell, thus finishing the Dark Era and starting a new one, the Golden Era.

 **A/N:** **Insanis sings part of the Fight Song that is sang by Rachel Platten and that song is one of my favourites. Ivorwen sings part Confrontation of Luna and Nightmare Moon. I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a review as a parting gift. Cheers!**


End file.
